


Stray?

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Supernatural stuff AU [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Depression, Family, Homelessness, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, bearhybrid!dawon, cathybrid!taeyang, vet!hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Youngkyun found a cat on the streets but soon the little cat reveals it's secret that may change his life forever





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyang knew it was not a good idea, but he had no other chance. It was night already and he wouldn't make it back home outside of the city.  
In the distance he could hear thunder. Trying not to be seen he walked through every little passage, looking for shelter for the upcoming storm that was on it's way.

As long as no human sees me, he thought, it shouldn't be a problem to get trough the night.

Right when he passed a door in the ally it swung open, shining light on his body. His first instinct was to run but he didn't come far because he was grabbed be two hands and lifted up.  
“There's a cat here! And it doesn't wear a collar either” the boy who picked him up said to another person, who he couldn't see.  
“A stray cat? Here?”, a feminine voice asked. “Seems like it” the boy responded, looking at the little animal from every angle.  
“Bring it in. I'll have a look” the woman then said. The boy did as asked, holding the cat tight with one hand, probably to prevent it to flee. With the other hand he closed the door again, giving no chance to escape anymore.  
“Put him on the table” a woman with a white smock ordered and the boy followed.  
The woman put on gloves and came over to the table, picking up the cat again and inspecting it.  
“It's male... I can't quite tell the age. No wounds...” she said, more or less to herself.  
Taeyang was definitely in shock, trying to get out of the hold of the woman who just held him tighter every time.  
“I'll give him some shots, just in case and we'll keep him here for at least the night. Maybe someone is looking for him. And if not, we'll castrate him and let him go again” the woman told the boy who was standing a bit further away, he just nodded, keeping his hands in his hoodiepocket.  
At the word 'castrate' the cat froze. Does she mean what he thinks she means?  
The woman put him down on the table to get a few syringes. Taeyang hissed at her, rolling himself into a little ball.  
“Youngkyun, can you hold him?”, she then asked the boy. Again he nodded and came to the table as well.  
His grip was much softer than that of the woman, giving the opportunity to escape but he decided not to without knowing an exact reason.  
“It's going to be okay” the boy whispered to the cat, carefully patting his head, smiling at him. 

Taeyang wasn't sure if the boys voice has been that deep a few minutes ago too, but he hadn't had anytime to think about it as he felt a strong sting at the side of his lower half.  
Out of reflex he meowed rather loudly, trying to escape the pain.  
The pain passed away after a few seconds but he could see the woman preparing another one off these hellish things. He already wanted to escape, not wanting that pain ever again. But he couldn't, Youngkyun was holding him just tight enough so that there was no way of escaping.  
He was still smiling at the cat, even though the smile was painful in some kind of way.  
Shortly after, the pain came again but vanished as fast as the first time too.  
“That should be it” the woman announced, causing Youngkyun's grip to loosen up completely, now only petting the cat. 

“Can you do the rest? I have to get home” the woman asked the boy, who again nodded silently.  
The woman smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “I'll see you tomorrow then” she said, taking off the smock and hanging it next to the door, where she disappeared through.  
Youngkyun carefully lifted up the cat and sat it down in one of the metal boxes they had in the back off the vet's room.  
“You'll stay here tonight. Sleep well so you will feel better tomorrow” he said, closing the metal bar door.  
He turned around and just began to tidy up a bit, trying to kill time.  
With the hope of getting his attention back, Taeyang meowed, just to make him turn around and letting him look at him again. To his surprise it actually worked and the boy turned to the cat once again.  
“Oh yeah, you must be hungry. Give me a second” he said, going to another room and coming back with a bowl with some cat food in it, which he set down in the small cage. 

Taeyang could feel that something was off with this boy, but he just couldn't tell what exactly it was. He stayed in front of the cage for a few moments, looking at the cat with the weirdly golden eyes.  
“I'll take care of you tonight, so just let me know if you need anything” he then said, turning around again and going to another table that stood in the room. He sat down on the chair in front of it and started to work on some papers that needed to get finished. 

Why doesn't he go home?, Taeyang asked himself, laying down on the rather cold metal ground while still observing the boy who was deep in his thoughts.

Taeyang dozed off a bit and the next time he opened his eyes the moon had already risen to it's highest and the boy was still leaning over those papers, one hand holding up his head. His eyes were closed.  
The cat meowed again, standing up in the cage and going as far as he could to the end of the cage to properly inspect the boy. Due to his rosen hand his hoodie slid down a little, exposing his skin, that was adorned with fine white lines.  
Now he realised what kind of pain he had read in the boy's smile earlier. He meowed louder, trying to wake Youngkyun up from his halfsleep, but he didn't react.  
“Youngkyun!”, he then meowed, knowing that the boy would just hear a normal meow. His eyes opened in an instant and he looked around confused but also creeped out and panicked.  
Now Taeyang meowed normally again, standing up and pressing his bodies against the door, the way he saw other cats do it as well.  
Youngkyun got up and went to the cage. “Did you hear that too?”, he asked the cat, slightly petting it trough the metal bars. The cat first didn't knew what he meant but then got an idea. 

No, there's no way he could have understood me... he told himself, shaking his head. 

Youngkyun opened the door of the little cage and took Taeyang out, carrying him to the table he was sitting at for the last few hours. He sat back down on the chair, looking at the cat for a few seconds. “I think I'll call you Sunny for the time being” he then decided, smiling slightly.  
“Well, that's not too far off” Taeyang said as reply, still thinking the boy couldn't understand him.  
The boy's eye became bigger. “You- you can speak?”, he asked in total shock. But Taeyang was just as shocked as him. “You can understand me?”, he replied with a question.  
“Wait, wait, wait... That's not possible, how can a cat talk?”, he asked, looking at Taeyang confused.  
“Of course it's possible, do you think humans are the only species that can talk?”, the cat replied teasingly.  
“So, there are more of you?”, the boy asked and Taeyang nodded. “Quite a lot, actually” he told the boy. “And can you do something else than speak?”, he asked another question. He first thought about lying to the boy but decided not to. “Yeah” he then answered.  
“Woah, how cool” he said, smiling at the cat. “I wish I could have powers like you” he added, his smile slightly fading.  
“Well, you can understand my, that's nothing a normal person can do” Taeyang commented, sitting down on the table.  
Youngkyun didn't say anything for a while and stared down on his papers.  
“Anyway, why don't you go home? It's almost morning already” Taeyang then said, giving the boy a questioning look  
“Because I have nowhere to go” he said quietly.  
“But... where do you sleep then?”, the cat asked another question.  
“Mrs. Choi allowed me to stay here until I am old enough to have an own place” he explained not looking at Taeyang.  
“What about your parents?”, he asked further.  
“Well, my mum died of cancer a few years ago and my dad threw me out the same day because he always hated me” the boy told him, not sure why he even trusted a talking cat.  
“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that” the cat said quietly, not exactly knowing what to say.  
“No, it's okay, it could have been worse” he said, smiling slightly again.  
Again, it was quiet for a few minutes, both of them didn't know what to say

“But you should at least go to sleep” Taeyang then said, after he saw the dark circles under Youngkyun's eyes.  
“Maybe...” he mumbled, looking at the other side of the room as if something would be there.  
He slowly began to sort the papers and laid them on one big pile at the side of the table.  
“I'll find a way to convince Mrs. Choi not to castrate you” he said, standing up.  
“That would actually be quite nice” Taeyang said, hoping he could keep his balls.  
“Is there maybe anyone who can pretend to be your owner?”, he then asked him  
“Well, I could actually try to contact my mother” he said.  
“But wouldn't your mum also be a...” Youngkyun started but Taeyang shook his head in denial.  
“We can shift forms” he explained quickly. “Is there a phone here somewhere?”, he then asked, leaving Youngkyun with a few questions.  
“Yeah, at the front desk” he told him, pointing in the direction.  
The cat jumped off the table and went to the door, looking up at Youngkyun so he would open it for him.  
Luckily the boy understood what he wanted and followed him, opened the door and went to the desk. Taeyang quickly told him the number and sat down next to the telephone.  
It took a few moments till someone accepted the call.  
“Hello?”, the woman asked.  
“Mum? It's Taeyang” the cat said and began to explain the situation.  
At the end of the conversation they decided, that his mother would come the next day to pick him up. 

“I'll let you outside of the cage tonight, the doors are locked anyway” Youngkyun told the cat and went to the back part of the office again. Taeyang nodded in agreement, quite relieved that he didn't have to spend the night in a small cage.  
“Good night, then. Just don't destroy stuff” Youngkyun said as he left into another room.  
“Good night” Taeyang also said.  
He decided to look around for a while before also going to sleep, maybe finding some stuff that could be helpful in the future.  
Taeyang could see, that the lights in the room Youngkyun was in were turned off, signalising, that he actually going to sleep now. That's why the cat decided to wait a few more minutes.  
After those minutes had passed he skillfully opened the door and looked inside. The boy laid on a small mattress on the ground, still wearing his hoodie. 

Maybe I could ask my mum..., Taeyang thought.  
With that thought he started to make up a plan. Even though he still had to discuss it with his mother, he was quite sure that she would be okay with it.  
He laid down next to the boy who automatically put his arm around him and hugged him slightly. And with that, Taeyang also fell asleep soon.

Taeyang was woken up when someone lifted him from the floor.  
“Good Morning, Mrs. Choi is on her way and you should better be in the cage when she arrives” Youngkyun quickly explained after he noticed that the cat woke up.  
“Okay” he hummed in response, letting the boy carry him to the cage and putting him in.  
He just closed the door when they could hear the front door being opened.  
“Good morning Youngkyun” the woman said while entering the room.  
“Good morning Mrs. Choi” he said in response, faking a smile.  
“The first patient will be here soon, so prepare everything” she told him. He nodded and began to get all the stuff in the right place.  
Taeyang just observed the whole thing, still trying to find a way to make his plan work.  
Youngkyun just went to the office in the back when a woman came trough the door.  
“Mum!”, Taeyang meowed, the woman looked over to him directly.  
“Taeyang, I thought I lost you forever” the woman began to play, the vet seemed a bit surprised but also happy.  
“Mum please, Youngkyun, the boy in the back, when he comes back, can you please pretend to know him... like maybe you knew his mother? Please, I want to help him” the cat begged.  
Of course the vet didn't understand anything but meowing and instead smiled at the little cat.  
The woman just nodded slightly, giving her son a sign that she will do so.  
As soon as Youngkyun opened the door Taeyang meowed at him. “That's my mum” he told him and the boy couldn't help but smile. He looked at the women and bowed her hello.  
“Youngkyun! I didn't expect to see you here. Since when are you working at the vets?”, the woman once again began the play. “Oh boy, you look awful! Haven't you slept well?”; she asked.  
Youngkyun was slightly overwhelmed, but still smiled slightly at her.  
“So that's your cat?”, Mrs. Choi then asked.  
“Yeah” the woman answered. “He ran off a few days ago, I really thought I lost him” she told her.  
She just nodded.  
“Youngkyun, when does your shift end? I have something from your mother. I'm sure she would like it, if you had it” Taeyang's mother then said.  
Now Youngkyun and Taeyang were both more than just confused. The cat never told anything about Youngkyun's mother' 'situation'.  
“Actually, he is free today” Mrs. Choi announced, again to the confusion of Youngkyun.  
“Really? That's good to hear, should we get going then? I have a lot to tell you” the woman said, smiling at the boy.  
He nodded slightly looking over to Taeyang, who just sat there smiling.  
“Should I get you a box to transport the cat?”, the vet asked after a while but the woman shook her head.  
“No, I think he'll behave from now on” she said, with a strict tone. She opened the cage and took Taeyang out. “Let's go then” she said, holding out a hand for Youngkyun to follow her. A bit nervous he reached out for her and whispered a small 'see you later' to the vet, who responded with the same sentence.

After a few minutes of walking silently Youngkyun spoke up: “How did you know about my mother?”, he asked, not even questioning, how she knew his name or pretended to know him.  
She smiled at him. “I'll tell you later. First we have to get home” she said, still walking in her rather fast pace.  
In order to stay at the same pace at her, Taeyang didn't even bother to shift into his human form and instead walked next to her as a cat.  
The walk was only about ten to twenty minutes long.  
The house was on the other side of the forest and it was _gigantic_. It would be big enough for more than four families.  
Everywhere you could see cats and you felt really watched, especially Youngkyun, as he was a stranger for the persons living there.  
Taeyang could feel how nervous the boy was and he nestled against his legs  
They entered the mansion and everywhere you looked there was a pair of eyes looking at you, cats and humans.  
Together they went to the dining room and the woman told Youngkyun to sit down. He did as told, Taeyang sat down on the table right in front of him, his mother went into another room for a little while. 

“I actually _did_ know your mother” she said, giving him a frame with a photo. On the picture you saw two women. One of them the woman who was standing right in front of Youngkyun, the other was his mother.  
“How...?”, he asked. “We went to the same school for a few years, and during that time she dated my brother. After they broke up I helped her getting revenge because he was an asshole, after that we became quiet good friends” she told him. Her son also didn't knew this story and he was surprised by it more than he expected it to.  
“That's why I have an offer for you”, she continued. He looked at her confused.  
“If you want you can live here, you'd just have to help a little bit here and there”  
“For real?”; he asked, not knowing how to exactly to react to that.  
“Yes, you are the son of my best friend, I think its only right to let you live here” she said, smiling.  
He couldn't help to smile back at her “Thank you!”, he said, even tearing up slightly.  
Taeyang jumped up and rubbed his head against Youngkyun's arm.  
“I'll go talk to your boss, make yourself at home, Taeyang will show you everything” she told him, going to the door.  
“See you later” she said, leaving the two alone.

“Okay, lets go” Taeyang said, jumping off of the table.  
“Wait” Youngkyun said, making Taeyang turned around again. “Can... can I see your human form?”, he then asked.  
Taeyang laughed slightly. “Sure” he said and smiled at him.  
It only took a few seconds for him to swift forms. He was just finished when Youngkyun hugged him tight. Taeyang was for sure irritated, but he quickly returned the gesture.  
“Thank you” Youngkyun mumbled burying his head in Taeyang's shoulder.  
Taeyang patted his head slightly with one hand. “You don't have to thank me, you also helped me” he responded.  
“I'll show you the house, ok?”, he then said, ending the embrace and instead taking his hand.  
Youngkyun nodded and smiled at him.  
Taeyang showed him around the house and also introduced him to some of the people. All of them smiled at them with a knowing look in their eyes as soon as they saw that their hands were interwinded.  
“At the moment we don't have a free room, so you'd have to share a room with someone” Taeyang told the other boy.  
“That's no problem” Youngkyun said, secretly hoping it would be Taeyang he is sharing a room with. 

It didn't took as long as Youngkyun thought to look around the whole house. Now the two boys were sitting together in Taeyang's room, waiting for his mother to come back.  
“Can I ask you something?”, Taeyang then began.  
“Uhm, sure” the younger replied.  
“What's with the scars on your wrist?”, he then asked.  
It was quiet clear that Youngkyun wasn't very comfortable with that question.  
“Well... after my mother died I actually didn't really had a will or reason to live anymore. I didn't even felt alive anymore, so I just kinda tried to remind me once in a while I guess” he tried to explain.  
“Do you still hurt yourself?”, Taeyang asked again.  
“Not exactly, I more or less hadn't had time to think about much after Mrs. Choi took me in. And even if I do have a bad day I mostly just spend it in bed and don't get up” Youngkyun told him looking down at his hands.  
Taeyang carefully laid his hands on the ones from the other boy.  
“If you ever have a bad day now, you can always talk to me or any other person from my family, ok?”, he said.  
“Thank you...” Youngkyun whispered, looking up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my instagram account @ phi.s_multi_kpop and also feel free to follow my kpop fanpage @neo.culture_skz 
> 
> ~~Phi


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks, since Youngkyun moved in with Taeyang's family.  
Luckily there has only been a few incidents where Youngkyun had a relapse so he had to have some medical help from Taeyang's mother, but all in all it was quiet nice. 

“Taeyang!”, his younger sister yelled while swinging the door open, just to see him snuggling in bed with Youngkyun.  
“What is it?”, he asked his sister in a sleepy voice.  
“I actually wanted to introduce you to someone, but for that you'd have to get up and get dressed” she told him, crossing her arms. “If he's awake Youngkyun can come too” she added, grinning at the two boys.  
“Yeah, okay. Give us a few minutes” he told her, waiting until she left the room and shut the door. 

“Youngkyun~ wake up” the older boy whispered into the younger's ear. He just made a little noise, showing Taeyang that he was at least somehow awake.  
“Get up, Kyungsoon wants to show us someone” he told the boy, running his hand trough Youngkyun's hair.  
Again he just hummed quietly in response, this time opening his eyes slightly.  
“Who?”, he asked.  
“I don't know either, so just let's get ready” he just said, sitting up, throwing the blanket aside.  
Youngkyun also sat up, but way more tired as Taeyang since the older has been watching the other boy for quite a time after he woke up.  
Taeyang got up and searched for some clothes for both of them, throwing one half off it on Youngkyun's lap.  
They both got dressed rather quickly and went downstairs together.  
In the dining room there was Taeyang's sister sitting next to a boy, they were talking but stopped as soon as the two boys entered the room.  
“Good morning” Taeyang greeted the two of them.  
“It's already afternoon but, yeah, good morning to you too” the boy said, causing Kyungsoon to giggle.  
Taeyang looked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. “Oh, well whatever” he said laughing.  
“Anyway, who's that?”, he then asked his sister.  
“This is Kyuhyun, I'm going to prom with him” she told her other brother, smiling shyly.  
“Oh yeah, that's coming up too. Well he seems like someone good catch” he said, smiling at his sister proudly. She seemed really relived that her brother didn't throw him out directly.  
Kyungsoon stood up from her seat and hugged her brother full of joy. Now even Youngkyun had to smile at how happy the girl was.  
“He's approved now, can I go back to sleep?”, Taeyang then asked, yawning jokingly.  
“Sure, go and do your stuff” she said, hitting his shoulder, grinning at the two boys.  
“Oh come on, just leave me alone. You should do your shit to” he said, pretending to be annoyed but still smiling.  
“Let's go upstairs again” Taeyang said to Youngkyun, who nodded silently and followed him out of the room.  
Upstairs Youngkyun sat down on the bed again, Taeyang sat down on his chair, looking over to the younger boy.  
“I'll have to go hunt today” the older one announced. Again, the younger one just nodded.  
“Is something wrong?”, Taeyang asked, it's usually not normal for him to be _that_ quiet.  
“No, I'm just tired” he said, leaning back, against the wall  
Taeyang sighed. “But tell me if something happens, ok?”, he asked him. He nodded, “I will” he murmured, closing his eyes.  
The older looked over to Youngkyun and then to the clock. “I have to go now, if you need something just go to my mother” he told him, going to the bed and giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.  
“I'll be back in a few hours” he said, leaving the room. Youngkyun still sat on the bed, not moving for a few moments.  
He then got up and decided to go search for the older one's mother.  
“Nayeon? Can I ask you something?”, he asked the woman as soon as he found her.  
“Youngkyun! What can I do for you?”, she asked him happily, letting the small kitten down that was sitting on her lap.  
“Can- can I go to the cemetery?” he then asked the woman, looking at his feet.  
She stood up from her seat and went up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
“Of course you can. Do you want to take someone with you or would you rather go alone?”, she then asked him. He lifted his head slightly.  
“Alone” he mumbled, looking back up to her.  
Unexpectedly she smiled at him. “If you want you can borrow some of Taeyang clothes. I guess you know how to get there from here?”, she asked, getting a nod from the boy.  
“Okay, but promise to be back for dinner. Taeyang probably doesn't like the idea of you going around alone” she told him.  
Youngkyun swallowed. “I'll be back before him” he promised her.  
She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “Okay, then get going before it gets too late” the woman told him.  
Once again he nodded and went upstairs again to get changed. He took out some of Taeyang's black clothes and changed into them, going downstairs afterwards.  
In the hallway Nayeon stood there and looked at the boy, She again smiled at him. “You look good” she told him.  
“Thank you...” he responded shyly.  
“If anybody should ask where you are I'll tell them, that you went on a walk, ok?”, she said.  
“Okay, thanks” Youngkyun smiled. “And now go or else you don't have any time with your mum” she said, pushing him to the door.  
She waved him goodbye and waited until she couldn't see him anymore and closed the door then. 

The way trough the woods wasn't long but it was quite dark so Youngkyun walked rather fast to quickly get out of there, not knowing he was being watched as soon as he left the forest. 

 

After talking about prom for quite a time Kyuhyun decided to go back home. Kyungsoon escorted him out of the forest to make sure that he'll get back safe.  
To make his route back home shorter he went through a few smaller alleys. But after a few he saw some well known guys, standing in a circle around some other guy. He already knew that this wouldn't mean something good so he put up his hood and went to the group of people.  
“Hey!”, he yelled. One of the bigger guys turned around. Kyuhyun then knew who the other boys had to be.  
“Shit, let's get away from here” another one said, who also turned around.  
All four of them made a run quickly. Kyuhyun went up to the boy who was now left alone. He was leaning against the wall and seemed injured.  
“Are you okay?”, Kyuhyun asked. The boy looked up, his gaze was full of fear. They both recognized each other.  
“Okay is something else but it could be worse” the older one answered.  
Kyuhyun offered him a hand which he gladly accepted. But he still leant against the wall.  
“Should I walk you home?”, the younger one then asked. “Would be nice if I could walk properly first” he got in response, revealing his right leg that was full of blood.  
“Oh god, you should go to a doctor with that” Kyuhyun spilled out.  
“No it's okay, Nayeon will treat the wound. I just have to get there somehow before I bleed out” the boy said with a laughing voice.  
“Do you have your phone with you?”, Kyuhyun then asked.  
“I don't have a phone” the boy answered.  
“Is it ok, if I call Kyungsoon then? She can give the phone to her mum then” he offered.  
He just got a nod and he quickly took out his phone to call the girl who directly picked up.  
“Hey, uhm... what's your name again”, Kyuhyun started the conversation, turning around to the other male. “Youngkyun” the other replied.  
“Yeah, right. Youngkyun is injured and can't quite walk home, could you or someone from your family pick him up?”, he quickly tasked her, supporting Youngkyun who slid down the wall a big due to his leg that couldn't hold him up properly anymore.  
“What? Yes of course, wait a sec... MOM! Where are you two?”, she asked Kyuhyun.  
He told her their location and she continued to scream through the whole house to find her mother which she then did.  
“Mom! Youngkyun is hurt we have to go help him!”, she yelled. The two boys could hear Nayeon say something in the background and then they heard how the door was closed loudly.  
Kyuhyun hung up the call and instead supported Youngkyun a bit more who wasn't completely conscious anymore.  
“They'll be here soon. You'll get through this” Kyuhyun tried to comfort him, but the boy didn't seem to listen anymore.  
Quicker than the younger boy though the the women appeared in the alley.  
“Are you two okay?”, Nayeon asked panicked.  
“I'm fine but Youngkyun not”, the younger boy told her, pointing at the older one's leg.  
“Oh god...” she mumbled, kneeling down to look at the wound.  
“I'll take him home. Kyungsoon: call your brother and tell him to come home. Kyuhyun: Thank you” she said, smiling slightly at the boy, picking up Youngkyun easily.  
Kyuhyun bowed at her and then looked to Kyungsoon. “I'll report the guys who did this to my dad, he'll take care of it then” he told her, she nodded. “Thank you so so much”she said, hugging him, to his surprise.  
“No problem, I'm happy I could help” he said, letting go of her. “Take good care of him” he added. Kyungsoon nodded in response. “See you tomorrow” She told him. “See you” he said, leaving the ally, going straight to his dads workplace to report the four boys. 

On the way home Youngkyun partly came pack to consciousness but couldn't say anything, just murmured some random words.  
When they arrived at the mansion, one of the youngest, who couldn't even swift forms, sat at the entrance and looked up to the three older persons.  
“What happened to Youngkyunnie?”, the little kitten asked, quickly walking beside him.  
“We don't know yet, but we'll find out soon enough” Nayeon said, smiling at the kitten to comfort it.  
They quickly went to the infirmary that was in the house and laid Youngkyun down.  
“I'll get him some painkillers”, Kyungsoon said, going to another room to look for the meds.  
She quickly came back and in that time Nayeon took off Youngkyun's pants to look at the wound.  
“Goddammit Youngkyun, what happened?”, Nayeon said to herself, looking at the cut on his leg.  
“How did that happen?”, Kyungsoon wondered, looking over her mothers shoulder.  
“I don't know, but he definitely didn't do it himself” the older woman cleared up while she started to disinfect it.  
Once in a while Youngkyun cried out in pain, but he didn't actually wake up during the whole process.  
Nayeon just started to put the bandage on , the door swung open and a swear drained Taeyang came through the door.  
“What happened?”, he asked out of breath, directly walking to the bed Youngkyun was laying on, looking pained himself just by looking at the younger boy.  
“I don't know, but he has a cut wound on his leg” Nayeon explained to him, he first looked at her in shock but was slightly relieved when she shook her head and told him, that he didn't do that himself.  
“I'll ask Kyuhyun tomorrow, if he saw anything” Kyungsoon stated, sitting on a chair next to the bed. Taeyang looked at her in question. “He more or less saved him” she explained to her brother.  
He nodded and sat down on the other chair.  
“Will it heal well?”, he then asked his mother.  
“Probably, but there will be a scar” she told him, wrapping the rest of the bandage around the boy's leg.  
“I guess he'll wake up in an hour or maybe less. If you want you can bring him to your room, I guess your bed is a bit more cozy than this one” Nayeon then told Taeyang, who nodded and stood up.  
He carefully picked the boy up and went upstairs with him as soon as Nayeon opened the door for him to go through.  
Upstairs he put him down as carefully as he had lifted him up and tucked him into the blanket.  
Taeyang stayed at Youngkyun's side until the younger opened his eyes and looked through the room confused.  
“Where- where am I?”, he asked, trying to sit up.  
“You're in my room, but stay in bed, you have a cut on your leg and passed out” Taeyang told him, pushing him down lightly so he would stay put.  
Youngkyun reached for Taeyang's hand, which he directly held in front of him. The younger one took it and squeezed it in between his both hands.  
“Sorry” he mumbled. “I shouldn't have gone alone” he kept going, “something always happens to me...”. After he finished his sentence he passed out again, still holding Taeyang's hand tight.  
Taeyang smiled down to the younger boy, using his other hand to brush away some stray hair.  
“Don't be sorry, it's not all your fault just because you think it is” he mumbled, deciding to lay down next to him and hug him tightly, as far as he could through the blanket. 

When Taeyang woke up again Youngkyun was awake to, his eyes staring at the ceiling, not noticing that the older one just woke up.  
“Does it still hurt?”, he asked, making the younger one to get startled at the sudden voice. He looked over to Taeyang and smiled slightly. “Only a little bit” he said, squeezing their hands again, that they didn't let go during their sleep. “That's good to hear” Taeyang mumbled, nuzzling his head into the younger ones shoulder.  
“I don't like to see you hurt” he then confessed, blushing a bit.  
“Sorry” Youngkyun said.  
“No, don't be. It's not your fault anyway” the older one said. 

“Are you hungry?”, Taeyang then asked the boy, lifting his head up.  
“A bit I guess” he responded.  
“Ok, I'll get you something”, Taeyang said, sitting up, but he didn't far as Youngkyun held him back, holding his hand. “Can't I come with you?”, he asked, with bit eyes.  
Taeyang sighed, knowing he shouldn't agree but he did anyway, as he could never say no to this boy.  
“I guess it's ok, but you shouldn't strain your leg, ok?”, he said, getting out of the bed and then helping Youngkyun getting up and then supporting him so that he wouldn't have to use his right leg too much” he told the younger one.  
Together they went downstairs to the dining room. Nayeon, Kyungsoon and even Kyuhyun were there.  
“Youngkyun! How are you?”, Kyuhyun asked him as soon as he saw the older one.  
“Better I guess” he said, smiling at Kyuhyun who was holding the hand of Taeyang's sister, which made him smile even more. Taeyang noticed it too and also smiled at the two of them,who then smiled back shyly as soon as they noticed what the older boys meant,  
“Do you boys want to eat anything?”, Nayeon asked them and they both quickly nodded. She laughed and stood up to go to the kitchen and make some sandwiches for them.  
They sat down with the other two younger ones.  
Nayeon came back with a tray full with food which she put in the middle of the table so all four could have something to eat.  
“Youngkyun, can you do me a favour?”, Nayeon then asked.  
“Sure?”, he didn't knew what to expect now, but he was for sure nervous.  
“Next time you go out, can you please take a mobile phone with you” she requested.  
“But I don't-” he started. “I know you don't have one, but we'll get you one. Or, you won't go outside alone ever again” she told him with a strict tone.  
Youngkyun flinched at her voice and looked down on the table. He didn't not wanted to follow  
her request because he didn't want to have a phone but instead because he didn't wanted them to spend money on him. It made him feel bad, knowing they would do such things for him but him not being able to pay them back in any way.  
“I know what you're thinking Youngkyun. You don't have to feel bad for anything, ok?”, she told him, laying her hand on his, making him lift his head so he could see her smile at him honestly.  
“We want you to be safe and if you think it's _so_ important to pay us back, we'll find a way so you can do so” she offered him. He nodded and smiled a bit, relived that he wouldn't have to feel so extremely bad.  
“When your leg gets better we'll go to a phone store, ok?” she said, again getting a nod from Youngkyun.  
“Good, and now eat well kids. I have work to do” she said lastly, leaving the dining room with a motherly smile.  
With that, the three boys and Kyungsoon were left alone, first there was an awkward silence and they all ate their sandwiches, looking around the big room.  
“So, are you two official now?”, Taeyang asked his sister and Kyuhyun, who both turned red. But instead of giving an answer, Kyungsoon decided to tease her brother a bit.  
“As official as you two are” she said, grinning in victory. Sadly it didn't affect Taeyang as much as she wanted it to. But Youngkyun blushed hard, trying to hide his face somewhere.  
“Your sister is always so mean to me” he whispered to Taeyang, who couldn't help but laugh at his reaction as he puts his arms around the younger and hugged him tight.  
“We'll get revenge” Taeyang told him, patting his head.  
Even though Kyungsoon knew that he'll do that she still couldn't stop smiling at the scene that was playing right in front of her.  
“Let's leave them alone” she then told Kyuhyun and they both stood up to leave the room. But before leaving the room completely she looked back to her brother and made a kissing face, he knew exactly what she meant with that but he didn't response to that and instead turned back to Youngkyun who was still in his embrace.  
After the two were out of the room, Taeyang let go of the younger boy who sat up properly again.  
He ate up and looked at Taeyang after he finished.  
“Should we go back upstairs then?”, Taeyang asked him.  
“Yeah...” Youngkyun mumbled, getting up from his seat already.  
When they were upstairs again, Youngkyun let himself fall down on the bed again. Taeyang sat down next to him, observing him from head to toe.  
Youngkyun didn't exactly mind, but he wasn't sure how to react to that either. 

“I think I want to sleep” Youngkyun somewhen muttered, rubbing his eyes and looking over to the older boy.  
“Some time alone?”, Taeyang asked him, standing up from the bed.  
“No, just some rest...” he mumbled, grabbing Taeyang at his wrist to stop him from going away.  
The older boy sat back down.

Youngkyun buried himself under the blanket, peeping out slightly to still have an eye on the older male.  
The latter quickly decided to swift into his cat form and layed down on the blanket, leaning against Youngkyun with his little body.  
They both closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to only have two chapter but while writing the chapter got loger and longer. Therefore I decided just to upload a part so it woulnd't be to extremly unequal distribution  
> So yeah, i hope you liked it, the rest may also be parted again into more parts, depending on how much longer I'll go on xD
> 
> ~Phi


	3. Chapter 3

“Boys, get up!”, Kyungsoon yelled at them after opening the door wide.  
Youngkyun just ignored her, pretending to sleep. But Taeyang was directly busted as soon as he opened his eyes to a minimum extent due to an reflex.  
“Dawon and his family is here, so get up and get dressed” she told them, now also having Youngkyun's full attention even though his eyes were still shut.  
“Okay” the older one murmured and stretched to wake up properly.  
He went up to the younger boys face and started to carefully lick his cheek, so that he would wake up.  
Kyungsoon couldn't help but to smile at the two boys and left the room, but she did let the door open.  
Youngkyun just hummed in response to Taeyang's action and lifted his hand in front of his face to stop the cat. “What is it?”, he asked, as if he just woke up.  
“I know you've been awake Youngkyunnie, so get up” he said, shifting back to his human form, sitting directly in front of the younger's face now.  
Groaning, the younger boy sat up and looked over to Taeyang.  
“Who even is Dawon and why do I have to attend?”, he asked in a sleepy voice, which Taeyang always found super cute.  
“Dawon is a friend of mine and his family and mine are good friends too” he told the younger one, ruffling his hair, that was a mess from sleeping.  
Taeyang got up and went to his wardrobe to get some fresh clothes for him and Youngkyun.  
He gave the younger a black ripped jeans and a dark blue hoodie. For himself he chose a black skinny jeans and a grey Champion hoodie.  
Like always he just started to change in the middle of his room, not knowing, that his door was still open. But he wouldn't have cared anyway if he's honest.  
Youngkyun on the other hand took the pile of clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed there. 

When he came back he seemed slightly panicked. “Taeyang...? There, there are bears in the house” he said in a small voice.  
The older male couldn't help but smile at his reaction.  
“Did you really think my family is the only one that could shape shift?”, he asked him, with a little laugh.  
Youngkyun's eyes grew bigger at that comment. “They... are also shape shifters?”, he asked slowly, pointing out of the door. 

“Taeyang! Where are you, don't you want to finally greet your friend?”, a voice yelled from downstairs.  
The two boys could hear how heavy footsteps came upstairs.  
Youngkyun quickly hid behind Taeyang and grabbed his hand as if he would be safer that way. But Taeyang of course didn't mind that the younger did that, instead he just smiled and squeezing it slightly.  
When suddenly a big brown bear appeared in the door frame, Youngkyun tried even harder to somehow vanish behind Taeyang. Even though he knew it was a shape shifter he was kind of afraid of the giant bear that stood in front of them.  
“Here you are Taeyang” the bear said, then looking past him to look at Youngkyun. “Is that your boyfriend?”, he asked with an evil grin.  
Taeyang could feel the heat of Youngkyun's cheeks being pressed against his shoulder.  
“We're not boyfriends” Taeyang told his friend.  
“Yeah yeah, sure. That's why you're holding hands, because you're not together, right?”, Dawon commented, still grinning. “Also your sister told me that, so you can go blame her” he added  
“Why did I already had a feeling that she would tell such shit” Taeyang said, shaking his head,  
“Anyway, what's your name?”, he then asked the youngest, who was still hiding.  
He lifted his head slightly to face the bear.  
“Youngkyun” he mumbled quietly.  
Dawon nodded. “Are you a cat too?”, he then asked.  
This time Taeyang answered for him. “No, he's a human, but he can understand us” he told him, causing Dawon to give him a confused look.  
“That's something new” he said, laughing, finally deciding to turn into his human form.  
At least now he wasn't as scary anymore for Youngkyun, therefore he came out of his hiding place behind Taeyang.  
“Nice to meet you Youngkyun, my name is Dawon” he introduced himself to the youngest in the room.  
“You too” Youngkyun responded, shyly looking up.  
Not in his animal form he wasn't nearly as scary but he was afraid of strangers anyway and if they can transform into a bear, he was even more afraid.  
“Let's go downstairs, our parents are probably waiting” Taeyang then said. Dawon nodded in agreement.  
Dawon went first, followed by Taeyang, who was still holding Youngkyun's hand.  
Luckily Dawon's family already turned into their human form, therefore there was nothing for Youngkyun to be _that_ afraid off.  
The boys were greeted happily by all the adults and they sat down in the dining room together.  
The adults mostly talked about some business stuff while the younger just talked about what happened since the last time they met.  
Most of the time Youngkyun didn't say anything and just spoke if someone asked him something or spoke to him directly.  
Under the table Taeyang laid his hand on Youngkyun's left leg, which made him relax at least a little bit. 

“Why did you even ask if Youngkyun was a shifter? Shouldn't you be able to smell the difference?”, Taeyang asked the older boy.  
“Well, normally I could but he was just drowning in your scent so I couldn't tell the difference well” Dawon told him, shrugging but also grinning. “You should actually watch out with that, others will probably assume that you two are a thing if he smells like you that extreme” he added.  
Taeyang looked at him reproachfully. “As if. You're just dumb and try to play over it” Taeyang commented, shaking his head.  
“No, really, I mean it. Ask anyone of my family, they will confirm it” Dawon told him seriously.  
Taeyang still didn't want to believe it but decided to ask someone later anyway. 

After the adult were finished with whatever they were doing, they all stood up.  
“We're going out. You stay here okay?”, Nayeon told the youngsters, who just sat there in silence and looked up to them. “Okay?”; Nayeon asked again and they all just nodded, slightly confused.  
Normally they wouldn't care too much what the kids do as long as they wouldn't get hurt, but they never told them to stay inside or something like that.  
After they left the room, Dawon, Taeyang and Kyungsoon gave each other a confused look, not saying anything.  
Youngkyun was the only one who didn't find the situation weird.  
“Should we...?”, Dawon began and the two other knew exactly what he meant.  
“Our parents will kill us” Kyungsoon whispered.  
“Not if they don't find out” Taeyang said, grinning, just like the other two did now.  
Then all of their gazes fell on Youngkyun who didn't even seemed to have listened to them and instead stared just somewhere in the room.  
But he was listening, Taeyang could sense it somehow.  
“You won't tell them, will you?”, he asked the younger.  
“Don't know...” he simply muttered and stood up to leave the room.  
He closed the door and left behind the others three more than just confused.  
“What's up with him?”, Kyungsoon asked her older brother.  
“I... don't know” he said, also getting up. “I'll go talk to him” he then told Dawon and Kyungsoon, also leaving the room to follow him.  
He went upstairs directly as it's the most logical place for Youngkyun to go. Taeyang just opened the door to his room when he heard the bathroom door close and being locked.  
“Youngkyun? Are you mad at us?”, he asked trough the door. He didn't received an answer, what he kind of expected.  
He waited a few seconds and he could hear water run, so he was sure that Youngkyun was taking a shower so he just decided to wait until he was finished.  
It only took a few minutes until the water stopped again and a few more until the door was being unlocked.  
When Youngkyun finally opened the door he seemed a bit shocked to see Taeyang standing in front of it.  
“Didn't you want to follow your parent?”, he said, not looking at him and instead passing him sitting down on the bed.  
“Is everything okay?”, Taeyang asked instead.  
“What shouldn't be?”, Youngkyun replied, putting his clothes from before away.  
“You're suddenly acting up like this. Something _has_ to be wrong” Taeyang said, sitting down next to him. “I'm just worried about you” he added, putting his hand on Youngkyun's shoulder.  
“I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just do whatever you want” Youngkyun said. Of course Taeyang didn't let it be with that. “I need some time alone, okay?”, he then added before Taeyang could say anything.  
Taeyang slowly got up, clearly unwillingly. When Youngkyun looked up to him, he could see guilt in his eyes, but he didn't say anything.  
“Be careful, ok?”, he asked Taeyang, who nodded slightly.  
“See you later” he then told the older one, smiling almost unnoticeable. “Yeah, see ya” Taeyang responded, also smiling, then leaving through the door. 

Youngkyun didn't want them to leave. He knew something was up, he could sense danger since he was a little kid, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. Still, he was afraid something would happen to them so he just sat in front of the opened window to make sure to hear everything.  
In the back of the head he told himself not to worry to much, since he just expected them to know how to protect themselves. 

Dawon, Kyungsoon and Taeyang left the house silently and as fast as they could, so they still had a chance to catch up to their parents.  
As soon as they could see them just slightly they stayed hidden since their parents could easily smell them if they would be too near, but while following the adults, they didn't notice that they were being followed as well, because they concentrated way to much on eavesdropping the older ones.  
“Can you understand what they're saying?”, Dawon ask the two siblings.  
“No, we would have to get closer to hear something” Kyungsoon said. “But we'll get busted if we do so” she added, sighing.  
“They are probably talking about how save their children that are at home, away from _me_ ” a voice behind them suddenly said.  
All three of them turned around in shock, not being able to get out single word.  
“Creatures like you disgust me” the men then said, holding up a gun to Kyungsoon's head.  
“W-wait” she begged, trying to get out of the firing line.  
“Why should I?”, the man asked with a disgusting grin on his face. “You shouldn't be on this earth, you deserved to die and rot in hell” he laughed.  
The three of them were in a state of panic and fear where they couldn't even move anymore, just hoping they would somehow get out of there alive.  
“Get the fuck out of here” another voice said. A voice, non of them would have expected to hear then and there.  
Then, the only thing the three younger could hear was a loud thud and they saw, how the man in front of them collapsed.  
Of course the adults heard that and directly made their way to the source of the noise.  
“Oh my god, what happened?”, Nayeon said, who was the first to arrive at the scene looking at the kids and the unconscious guy on the ground of the forest.  
“Didn't we tell you to stay inside?”, she then almost yelled at the four of them, from whom three couldn't say anything at the moment.  
“It was my idea” Youngkyun said quickly, letting the metal bar, he used to hit the men, fall on the ground. “I saw someone going through the woods who didn't seem to belong here” he explained his lie.  
Now, Taeyang's dad was the first one to talk: “Have you all lost your god damn minds? You could be dead! How did you even get the idea to break a rule?”, he yelled at the boy. He didn't mean to be mean to him, but out of worry about the kids he just got loud. “What should we do if one of you died?”, he continued, still talking mostly to Youngkyun as he was the only one who was clear enough to actually listen.  
“I'm sorry...” he said, letting his head hang, looking down at the man lying on the ground. He knew him well and that was the thing making him want to kill the armed guy the most.  
He kneeled down to him and turned him around so he could look at his face. At that moment he opened his eyes again and Youngkyun's first instinct was to punch the man in the face with all his power he had left after the other hit.  
“Why are you piece of shit still alive? Didn't you always say you wouldn't want to live anymore if mom was dead?!”, Youngkyun yelled at him, hitting him again, making his nose bleed. “Why didn't you fucking kill yourself?!”, the boy continued, still hitting the man, even though the hits became weaker every time. “But instead you just come here and want to kill others because you can't stand the thought of other people or species have a happy life? You are such a sick human” he finally ended, being dragged of the man by the two fathers of the kids.  
Just then Youngkyun noticed that he was crying, but he didn't care, he wanted to see the man dead.  
Now the three others finally awoke from their trance. Taeyang was the first to react as he went up to Youngkyun and hugged him tightly, still trying to process everything that happened in the past 10 minutes.  
After Youngkyun stopped crying again, Taeyang let go of him, inspecting his face carefully, wiping away the last tear.  
A few moments flew by silent until Nayeon asked Youngkyun: “Do you know this man?” Youngkyun looked over to hear.  
“Sadly, yes. He actually is my father” he confessed, looking at the man, who was unconscious again, with pure disgust.  
“Let's get the kids home first” Dawon mother told Nayeon, who agreed directly, taking Kyungsoon by the hand. Taeyang took Youngkyun's hand and Dawon's mother took the hand of her son.  
The two father stayed behind to call the police and an ambulance.

Back home the kids were all brought into the living room and were inspected if they had any wounds, additional to that Nayeon checked Youngkyun's leg, which was luckily still healing just fine.  
“I think we should go home. We all need to get some rest after this” Dawon's mother said, after seeing that all the kids were well up and not hurt.  
“I think that would be the best” Nayeon agreed.  
Dawon got up from the couch and then followed his mother after whispering a small thank you to Youngkyun, who just nodded silently in response.  
Nayeon send Kyungsoon and Taeyang into their rooms, but asked Youngkyun to stay a bit longer, which he did without questioning her.  
As soon as the door closed behind the two siblings, Nayeon turned back to Youngkyun.  
“I know that it wasn't your idea” she stated, sitting down next to him. “And you also don't have to try to convince me. I was already quite sure from the beginning that they would do something like that and I'm glad that you were actually there to save the three of them. But you didn't have to take the blame for them” she told him, giving him a motherly smile.  
Youngkyun didn't say anything in response and instead just looked on the little couch table.  
“Now go to Taeyang, he's probably waiting for you” she told him and stood up. “And next time, don't climb out of the window and use the door instead” she added with a knowing smile.  
Youngkyun blushed slightly but then also got up and went upstairs, where Taeyang was actually waiting on the staircase, leaning against the banisters.  
“Are you okay?”, the younger of the two asked.  
“I guess I'm okay now, how about you? You just beat up your own father” Taeyang asked, getting up and taking Youngkyun's hands to go into his room with him.  
“I'm actually quite happy that I was able to get some kind of revenge after he kicked me out” Youngkyun committed, looking away slightly embarrassed.  
“Well, he's probably going to jail now anyway, won't he?”, Taeyang asked, with an slightly happy smile on his face.  
“Hopefully” the younger responded., looking back up at Taeyang.  
“We should go to bed” Taeyang then said, getting back up. 

They both got changed quickly and laid down in bed together, snuggled up under the blanket.  
“Good night” Youngkyun whispered in the dark, hugging Taeyang tightly.  
“Night night” Taeyang said, giving the younger a kiss on the forehead, making him blush what he didn't notice since it was dark already. 

The next morning Taeyang woke up with a heavy weight on his chest and when he opened his eyes he saw that Youngkyun was still sound asleep, laying on Taeyang's chest.  
Taeyang couldn't help but smile at the younger boy, running his hand trough the brown hair of the boy.  
“Good morning” he hummed, not sure if he was even awake. But he actually did get a response, even though it was just a unwilling hum from the younger who then buried his face more into Taeyang's chest  
“Anything you want to do today?”, the latter asked, still having his hand buried in Youngkyun's hair.  
“No” Youngkyun whispered, staying pressed against Taeyang's body, taking in his scent.  
“Okay” the older laughed, putting his other arm around Youngkyun's waist, holding him close.  
They stayed snuggled up like that for a while until Youngkyun had to pee and got up.  
During that small amount of time without Youngkyun, it was quite cold, so Taeyang just rolled up under the blanket and waited for the younger come back and cuddle with him again.  
As soon as the door opened again Taeyang stretched his arms to get to Youngkyun faster. He got a grip of the younger's hand and he pulled him back on the bed.  
“Can I ask you something?”, Taeyang asked him, not sure if he even wants to know the answer.  
“Uhm... sure?”, he responded, laying down next to him.  
“How come that you get stabbed on the one day and almost kill someone a few day later?”, Taeyang asked carefully, not wanting to hit a sensitive spot.  
But against his expectations, Youngkyun laughed. “Well, I lived on the streets for a while so I know how to defend myself. But I was caught off guard I guess” he explained to him, smiling to comfort Taeyang.  
“I'm so glad, that you're with us now” Taeyang mumbled, holding Youngkyun close, burying his face in the hair of the other.  
“I'm glad too” Youngkyun said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Taeyang. 

“Youngkyun?”, Taeyang then asked after a while. He just got a asking hum in response.  
“Look at me” he asked, slightly lifting the younger's head.  
His eyes had some kind of shine in them which made Taeyang almost lose the control over his body.  
“Close your eyes” he whispered  
Youngkyun laughed, “should I look at you or not?”  
“Just do it” Taeyang demanded, still smiling at him.  
“Okay~”, he hummed, closing his eyes.  
Both their hearts were beating like crazy, Youngkyun's caused by nervousness of not knowing what's going to happen, Taeyang's caused by being nervous about what is going to happen.  
After collecting all his courage he carefully laid his lips on Youngkyun's.  
Youngkyun was for sure irritated and shocked at first, but he didn't pull back and instead tightened his grip in Taeyang's shirt and kissed back shyly.  
Taeyang was just about to say something when Nayeon rushed into the room. “Taeyang! Time to finally go back to school so get ready!”, she said in a rather loud voice, completely ignoring what the two boys were doing, maybe because she didn't see it or because she didn't really care.  
“Yes mum...” he mumbled, sitting back up.  
He slowly got up and went to his wardrobe to get dressed. In his uniform he went back to the bed, where Youngkyun also sat up, watching the older one.  
“I'll be back in a few hours” Taeyang said, smiling at him.  
“Okay” he mumbled, also smiling. “See you later” he mumbled, yawning.  
“See you” the older one responded, planting a kiss on Youngkyun's forehead, making him blush. 

After Taeyang was gone Youngkyun stayed in bed for a while and just stared at the ceiling. About am hour passed and Youngkyun decided to go downstairs to find something more interesting than to lie in bed all way.  
Downstairs Nayeon was sitting in the living room, talking to her husband.  
“Youngkyun! I was waiting for you. How is your leg?”, Nayeon asked as soon as he saw the boy.  
“Fine I guess. I can walk properly by now” he told her, smiling slightly.  
“That's good to hear. Should we go to the city today then?”, she suggested, getting up from her seat.  
“Ok, I'll get dressed then” Youngkyun quickly said, and left the room to go back upstairs.  
He got dressed quickly and went downstairs again. Nayeon was waiting in the hallway already so Youngkyun put on his shoes and then followed the woman out of the mansion.  
There soon was an awkward silence between the two so Nayeon just started to talk. “I actually didn't expect that Taeyang would give in so easily and go to school” the woman said, earning a confused look from Youngkyun.  
Before he could ask anything she explained it. “He's been skipping school ever since you're with us”.  
Youngkyun's eyes got big and he directly looked down on the ground. “S-sorry” he stammered, feeling guilty that Taeyang didn't go to school because of him.  
“You don't have too, it's okay” she said, smiling at him and ruffling his hair.

They soon got to the city and directly went to the phone store.  
But because Youngkyun refused to pick out a phone himself, Nayeon did it for him but with the consequence that he wasn't allowed to complain about her choice in any way.  
Even though Youngkyun wasn't quite okay with that either he didn't say anything after that and Nayeon quickly chose a phone for the boy along with a mobile phone contract and a phone case.  
“Here” she said, giving Youngkyun the phone as soon as they left the store.  
“Thanks” he mumbled, taking the phone and putting it into his pocket.  
“Do you need anything else?”, she then asked him but he just shook his head in denial.  
“Then let's get back home” she said with a smile, turning in the right direction to go back to the mansion. “When we're home I'll give you all important numbers and then it's up to you what you use your phone for” she explained to Youngkyun, again, he just responded with a silent nod, following the woman back to the house.  
“When was the last time you went to school?”, Nayeon then asked out of nowhere, halfway through the forest.  
“I think a week after my mother died?”, he had to guess. “But I've been teaching myself on the most important things as good as I could” he added, not looking up to her.  
“If you're already saying it like that you don't seem to want to go to school anymore, I guess?”, Nayeon said, with a giggle.  
“Not really...” the younger mumbled, playing with his fingers, making them crack every now and then.  
They arrived at the house and Youngkyun didn't exactly know what to do as long as Taeyang was at school.  
“Would you like to help me cooking?”, Nayeon asked the boy as if she knew that he would be bored.  
“Sure” he said, relieved that he could somehow help, making him feel less bad.  
“Perfect, I'll get all the things we need so go to the kitchen first” she told him and he did so directly. He washed his hands and waited at the counter.

While cooking they didn't talk too much but it wasn't a bad kind of silence because it was really relaxing just to keep oneself busy as long as one could.  
After finishing the most of the cooking, Nayeon told Youngkyun that he can go and do whatever he wanted since the food just had to stay warm until Taeyang and Kyungsoon came back from school.  
Therefore Youngkyun just went upstairs and decided to clean up a bit to kill the rest of the time.  
After only half an hour Youngkyun cleaned everything in Taeyang's room that he could find. He even arranged all his clothes colorwise. 

“Youngkyun? We can eat now!”, Nayeon called him. He could hear the front door being closed.  
Youngkyun knew directly, that there were more people than usual so he guessed that either Taeyang or Kyungsoon had friends from school over.  
There were more people than Youngkyun expected and if he was being honest he didn't like to be under so many people but he tried to smile trough the situation and sat down at the table without saying anything. He didn't even look up from the table as soon as he sat down.  
“Is everything fine?”, Taeyang suddenly asked, sitting down next to the boy.  
“Yeah, I'm just... tired” he mumbled, still looking down.  
“If you want, me and the others can stay somewhere outside of the room, then you can sleep” Taeyang offered, but Youngkyun denied directly. “No, it's okay” he mumbled.  
Taeyang muttered something Youngkyun couldn't understand.  
“Okay, but tell me if you need something, ok?” Taeyang said, squeezing his hand shortly and then turning to the table since his mother brought the food to the table.  
“Eat well kids” Nayeon said with a motherly smile. Everyone except Youngkyun directly started to eat.  
Youngkyun then decided to eat after everybody was finished eating so he wouldn't feel that extremely weird.  
Once in a while he could feel a pair of eyes looking at him but he didn't even bother to look up and just stared at the empty plate, trying to think about something else, what wasn't really as easy as he hoped it would be.  
When the others finally were finished eating, they all got up and left the room. The door closed behind them and Youngkyun finally had the feeling of being able to breath properly again.  
“Youngkyun...” Nayeon suddenly said behind him, she was watching him the whole time, noticing, that the boy didn't feel well.  
“It's okay, I'll eat later” he said, getting up. “I think I'll go visit Mrs. Choi” he then added.  
Nayeon just nodded. “Take care” she said, leaning against the wall.  
“This time I will” Youngkyun responded with a small smile. “Can you tell Taeyang that I'm out? He shouldn't worry about me when his friends are here” he then asked the woman, who again nodded.  
“Thanks” he mumbled, leaving the room, going to the hallway. He put on his shoes and left the house without a sound. 

The reason why Taeyang's friends were over, was actually because they had a group project that they had to finish until the next day. But instead he couldn't get his mind off of the boy.  
His friends could sense there was something off and Dawon most likely knew the reason too but instead of asking him, he tried to keep the rest of the group concentrated on the project while Taeyang was spacing off,  
Taeyang just got up to go and check on the younger when his mother came into the room, telling him quietly where Youngkyun was and that he didn't have to worry about him. He nodded silently but of course he was worried. What if he gets attacked again?  
“He knows how to defend himself” Nayeon reminded her son. “I know, but...” he started but she interrupted him. “He'll be fine. Concentrate on the project and the time with your friends” she said, leaving the room.  
Taeyang sighed, sitting back down, looking at all the work the others had already done. 

The time went on and it was already getting dark and most of Taeyang's friends went home. But there was still no sign of Youngkyun, making Taeyang worry more and more every minute  
Taeyang decided that he would go get him if he wouldn't be back in the next hour.  
In the remaining time he just sat on the ground together with Dawon and Youngbin, who could also shape shift.  
“We should head home now too. I don't want my mum to kill me” Dawon the said. The two got up, as well as Taeyang, and went to the door. In that exact moment it opened up, smacking Dawon in the face.  
Youngbin couldn't help but laughed but he also helped the boy getting back up again.  
“Sorry...” a small voice whispered, slowly opening the door further.  
“Youngkyun! Why were you gone so long?”, Taeyang directly wanted to know.  
“I helped Mrs. Choi with some work” he explained, standing in the door.  
“Why didn't you let me know?”, Taeyang asked in a worried tone.  
“I didn't think it would take that long” the younger explained, looking down in shame.  
Suddenly Dawon mumbled something, too quiet for Youngkyun to hear but loud enough for Taeyang, who could hear better anyway. “He smells weird”.  
Taeyang looked at his friend in confusion, but he could smell it too. He could smell another cat, but he couldn't tell, if it was someone specific.  
“Youngkyun, have you been near another shifter?”, Taeyang asked straight forward.  
“No...” he began. “Well, I don't know” he then said, opening his jacket and taking out a little kitten.  
“I... I found her on a pavement near the woods. She just meowed at me and after waiting for a while and no other cat came I decided to take her here for the night. I'll take her to Mrs. Choi tomorrow but she went home already so I couldn't...” he somehow tried to explain the situation.  
Taeyang smiled at him. “We'll talk to mum later, ok? I have to throw out these idiots first” he said, pointing at Dawon and Youngbin.  
Youngkyun nodded slightly, entering the room completely and sitting down on Taeyang's bed, still holding the kitten.  
After saying goodbye to the two boys he went to look for his mother to take her upstairs directly and get an idea on what to do with the cat.  
They went upstairs together, just to find Youngkyun laying on the bed with the cat on his chest.  
“Youngkyun?”, Nayeon said, getting his attention right away. “Yeah?”, he asked in a slightly sleepy voice, sitting back up.  
“Could you give me the kitten for a second?”, she said, reaching out for it.  
Without saying anything he gave her the kitten as she wanted.  
Nayeon eyed the little cat and then looked at Youngkyun again. “It doesn't seem like she's a shape shifter, but I don't know where it came from so it would be best to look for a family for her” she told him.  
“Okay” he mumbled.  
“Is it okay if I take her downstairs to the other kids?”, she then asked him and he agreed directly.  
“Then I'll leave you two alone” she said, smiling at the boy and leaving the room.  
Taeyang sat down next to Youngkyun. “Is everything okay?”, he asked him.  
“Yeah, I guess” he mumbled, leaning his head against Taeyang's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
“Did something happen at the vets?”, he checked everything he could think of.  
“No, just too much stuff in one day” Youngkyun said, weakly wrapping his arms around his waist.  
Taeyang smiled at him, also wrapping arms around him, holding him close.  
“You should sleep more” Taeyang told him.  
“Yeah, maybe” he said with a laugh. “But I didn't wanted to disturb you and your friends” he added, burying his head in the older ones neck.  
“I told you, we could stay outside the room so you could get some rest” Taeyang reminded him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“But still...” Youngkyun wanted to argue but Taeyang didn't let him.  
“I want you to be well. My friends can live with that” Taeyang said, loosening the grip and looking him in the eye.  
Youngkyun didn't say anything anymore and instead just hugged him tighter again.  
“Can we sleep?”, he then asked Taeyang,  
“Of course” he said, now completely letting go of Youngkyun and standing up to change clothes.  
Youngkyun just sat on the bed, watching him silently.  
“Here, you should change too, at least your pants” Taeyang said, taking Youngkyun's hand to drag him off of the bed.  
Tiredly Youngkyun changed into other clothes and let himself fall onto the bed again.  
Taeyang laughed and changed too, sitting back down next to Youngkyun, who was now already lying.  
“Good night” he mumbled, closing his eyes and rolling on his side.  
“Night” Taeyang responded, turning off the light and lying down next to Youngkyun, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close again. 

Over the night, Taeyang didn't sleep really much, instead he has just been thinking about the boy in his arms, wondering how he could fall for him that quickly  
“Taeyang? Are you still awake?”, a small voice suddenly asked, surprising Taeyang.  
“Yeah, I can't sleep. Why are you awake?”, he asked the younger.  
“I just kinda woke up” he explained, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Taeyang smiled at him and ruffled his head.  
“Sleep then. There's still time” he told him, but Youngkyun shook his head.  
“You should sleep as well” he said looking up to him.  
“It's ok, I'll get enough sleep in school” he said, laughing.  
Youngkyun sat up and looked down to him. “You're not supposed to sleep in school” he told him.  
“I know” he responded, “but you should still sleep” he said, pulling the boy back down and wrapping him under the blanket, but Youngkyun still didn't give up.  
He laid on the older boy's chest, looking up to him. “And if I don't want to?”, he asked him.  
“Then I guess I have to make you” Taeyang responded, smiling at the boy.  
“Good luck” Youngkyun smiled, running his hands through Taeyang's hair.  
Taeyang grinned at him, turning the two of them around so he was above him now. Youngkyun was definitely surprised by his action but he laughed at it.  
“And now?”, he asked, letting his hands slip from Taeyang's hair to his neck.  
“You're so cute” Taeyang said, making Youngkyun blush.  
He was just about to turn his head away but Taeyang stopped him by holding onto his chin and kissing him.  
Youngkyun kissed him back shyly, closing his eyes.  
It was just a sweet, innocent and short kiss but when they ended the kiss, Youngkyun was still blushing deeply, looking away as soon as he opened his eyes.  
“Do you surrender?”, Taeyang asked smiling, laying back down next to him so he could look him in the eyes.  
“Maybe” the younger mumbled, trying to look away as good as possible. “But you have to sleep now too” he then said, looking back at him.  
“Okay” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Youngkyun, just looking at every single feature of his face.  
Soon, they both finally fell asleep again, snuggling up together. 

They were woken up by Taeyang's alarm clock. The older stood up directly, getting ready for school almost still asleep.  
Youngkyun on the other hand stayed in bed and followed every little move Taeyang made, almost feeling like a creepy stalker.  
“Will someone come here again today?”, he then asked him, already hoping that the answer would be no.  
“Probably not. Maybe Dawon will come over” Taeyang told him, brushing through the younger's hair, smiling at him softly.  
“Okay” he mumbled in response, leaning into the touch with closed eyes.  
“I'll get going then. See you later” he then said, going to the door to leave through it only a few seconds after, leaving Youngkyun alone again, who was already bored without company. On the other hand he was thankful for having a bit of time for himself.  
He decided to sleep for a bit more, trying to catch up the lost sleep from last night. 

It almost seemed as if he didn't sleep at all when he heard the front door opening again.  
Sleepy he opened his eyes and searched for a clock so he could find out how late it was.  
“Youngkyun! I'm back!”, he could hear Taeyang's voice, yelling trough the whole hallway. Therefore he just gave up looking for the clock and laid back down again, waiting for the other boy to burst into the room.  
“Youngkyunnie!”, the older boy once again called, this time opening the door with a bit too much power, making him stumble into the room a bit.  
“Come greet me” he then said in a pouty voice.  
“Too lazy. You come here” the younger stated, not even sitting up, instead just holding a hand out for him.  
“But just because you're so cute” Taeyang said, going up to the bed and sitting down next to Youngkyun's body.  
“I'm not cute” he mumbled, letting his hand fall down onto Taeyang's lap.  
“Yes you are, and you'll always stay cute to me” Taeyang stated, picking up the younger's hand and giving him a small kiss on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the last chapter of this little fanfic, I'm not really happy with how it turned out but in my opinion it wouldn't have gotten any better if I would stech the chapter even more, so sorry 'bout the ending 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it ^^
> 
> If you want to know, when I start a new project anf what it will be, follow me on Instagra, @phi.s_mutli_kpop and also follow my fanpage @neoculture_skz
> 
> Phi


End file.
